The present invention relates to print mask devices, and more particularly to a print mask device the opening area of which is adjustable in two directions, that is, in longitudinal and lateral directions.
Various popular print sizes such as the E size (about 82.5 mm.times.115 mm) and B size (about 85 mm.times.85 mm) are commonly available for color prints. However, in the case of the E size, different lengths, for instance, 114 mm, 117 mm and 120 mm, are customarily available for the same width (about 82.5 mm). Pictures can be printed on such different sizes of print paper with or without a border as required by the customer.
Accordingly, provision of a printing device which can freely print pictures in a variety of sizes has been demanded by color picture developing laboratories.
A roll of print paper is generally used with a printing device, and pictures are printed thereon successively. It goes without saying that, in the case where print papers to be used are different in width, various print masks must be used. Also, to accommodate print papers of equal widths but different lengths and bordered and borderless printing various print masks must be selectively provided. This is a problem involved in the printing of pictures onto a roll of print paper.
A print mask device capable of changing a print paper size by adjusting only the length is required for selectively use with various print paper sizes which are equal in width but different in length. Such a device has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 164095/1979 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 87032/1981) filed by the present applicant, and can be effectively used.
However, in the case where, for prints of the same size, to switch between bordered and borderless printing, it is necessary to provide a print mask device which can change the width and length of the printed image. However, a print mask device in which the width and length of the printed image can be externally changed with ease without removing the mask from the printing equipment has as yet not been available.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a print mask device in which the width and length of a printed image can be externally varied with ease while remaining installed in a printing device.